The background of the invention will be discussed in two parts.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to connectors, and more particularly, to a miniaturized coaxial connector system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Coaxial cable connector arrangements exemplary of the prior art are shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,112,977, issued to Long et al and 3,161,453, issued to Powell. Essentially, for a coaxial cable system, the purpose of the connector is to provide a mating coacting male and female connector, which do not materially affect the impedance of the system in use. Coaxial cable includes a center conductor surrounded by an insulation layer, which is surrounded by a flexible braid tube or sleeve. The connector, both male and female, include a central contact (male and female) electrically connected to the center conductor and some form of sleeve construction connected to the braid and surrounding the interconnected male and female central contacts.